Kitty Cat Love
by Irishwolf07
Summary: Now that Sakura is getting used to her surroundings, she's starting to enjoy her new life in Japan. Especially her relationship with Kyo. But soon she will have to reveal her secret. They face many challenges in the future.Hopefully they will be able to s
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

Also this is my first story and its a Kyo/OC. Please review.

"Mom why did we have to move here?" asked Sakura.

"Because honey, your stepfather's company just opened a new business here. He has to supervise the first 6 months that it's opened." stated a brown hair woman in her mid thirties.

_Yeah, they could have left me at home. God! I had to leave all my friends for this stupid place!_ Thought a 17 year old girl with reddish brown hair and violet eyes.

"Well in that case I'm going for a walk. Be back whenever." She said while walking out the door. The door closed with a click as her mother shook her head and sighed.

"Well at least this place has nice scenery." she said to herself. She looked at the shops with little interest. She gave a quick glance to the school at her right. It was a decent size school compared to the school she went to in America. Just then the bell rang and students were leaving the school. Most of the students she saw were ordinary looking people. That's when she saw the a boy around her age with orange hair._ Geez _,she thought, _who would ever dye their hair that color._ _But it looks good on him_. With that though still in her head she continued her walk to the park..

An hour later

Great just great. First day here and your already lost she chided herself. Why did I have to choose the less walked on path. Now I'm just lost and most likely gonna perish in this god forsaken forest. And to make it even better Sakura is that your lovely stepfather will probably beat you for your ignorance and on how she was a monster. She gave a huge sigh as she was walking. She did try turning around only to get lost even further into the forest. Just as she cleared the hill she saw a very traditional looking Japanese home. Yes there is a god! She broke into a run and reached the house in no time.

She knocked on the door and waited. After a minute the door opened. A brunette girl with turquoise eyes answered the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?" asked the brunette.

"Yeah see, I kind of got lost on my walk today and I was wondering if I could use your phone." I said in one breath. Then I took a deep breath and waited to see what she would say.

"Sure." said the girl in a happy voice as she led me through the door. "So your new here right. Will you be going to our school?"

"Yeah, I'll be going there Monday." I said. This girl is very nice.

"Well here is the phone. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." She said with a smile on her face as she walked away.

Great I wonder what my parents will think, I thought as I dialed my phone number.

"Hello" Great my stepfather.

"Hey" I said a bit nervously.

"Sakura, where the hell are you! Get your skinny ass home this second. You have your mother worried sick." He all but shouted in the phone. I think I 'll ask if they have aspirin here as well after this conversation. I sighed.

"Well, I went for a walk and got lost. Can you give me directions to the house from the park." I said a bit annoyed. I'll ask the nice girl directions to the park.

I hung up the phone ten minutes later with an annoyed sigh. My stepfather was such a bastard, I thought as I walked into the kitchen. There were 4 people sitting at the table. The black haired man had on a traditional robe and looked to be in his late twenties. The boy on the left had silver like hair with purple eyes. Then was the girl. The last boy looked liked the boy I saw earlier today. Orange hair with crimson eyes. They all looked up as I entered the room.

The man looked me up and down like I was a piece of bait. "Why hello. And who might this pretty young girl be?"

"Oh that's right I forgot to ask you your name when you were at the door. Im sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tohru Honda. And this is Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure Sohma." She pointed at each of them as she said their names.

"My name is Sakura Kira and you don't have to apologize to me or forgetting to introduce yourself. I'm not that important." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Well since you're here, why don't you stay for dinner?" Shigure said as he continued reading the paper.

"Oh no I couldn't..." I began.

"Please stay for dinner Miss Kira." Yuki said with a small smile.

I sighed. I seem to be doing that a lot now. "All right

"Well now that's settled," Shigure began, "why were you in the woods here. They aren't very safe this time of day or should I say night." He finished the sentence while looking out the window.

"Shit!" I esclaimed. "I'm so going to be in deep shit when I get home. Um.. Do any of you know the way to the park.?" I asked hurriedly as I made my way to the door.

"Why?" Yuki asked

"Because I can get home from there hopefully with the directions I wrote down while I was talking to my stepfather." hopefully I won't get lost.

Shigure chose that moment to walk in. "Yuki, why don't you and Tohru walk Miss Kira home okay.

Yuki and Tohru nodded.

Ten minutes later

"Thanks for walking me home." I said with smile.

"No problem Sakura-chan. See you in school Monday." With that they started walking home.

I turned around to face the door. I opened it and closed it quietly. Maybe I could get to my room unnoticed. I started up the stairs.

"Where do you think your going.?" Shit! I thought as I turned around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Fruits Basket characters.**

**Also thanks for everyone for reviewing, it means a lot to me! Special thanks to my friend who helps me perfect my writing skills and grammar.**

**Okay were did I leave off..**.

"Thanks for walking me home." I said with smile.

"No problem Sakura-chan. See you in school Monday." With that they started walking home.

I turned around to face the door. I opened it and closed it quietly. Maybe I could get to my room unnoticed. I started up the stairs.

"Where do you think your going.?" Shit! I thought as I turned around.

There stood in the doorframe leading into the living room stood a tall man. He had black hair that fell down to his ears and had black eyes. He was well built too for a man his age. He was glaring at me with hatred in his eyes.

"... Well..." I couldn't think of a good excuse. My stepfather is very intimidating. It amazes me to no end that my ridiculous mother even married him.

He stood there, while I started to shake out of fear. His cool emotionless eyes watching my every movement.

"Well what?" he said sharply.

"I got lost on my walk." I stated simply.

Then I turned around and started to ascend the stairs. That's when I felt a hand grab me tightly around the wrist. "So when did I give you permission to leave? I didn't dismiss you." He said rather coldly. He roughly turned me around to face him. "You should try to learn some manners wench!"

I glared at him. Who does he think he is, he can't boss me around like this. I spat in his face and said through gritted teeth, "Bastard. Let me go! You are not the boss of me!" I started to struggle out of his grasp. That's when I felt a sharp pain in my left cheek. OH MY GOD he slapped me!

"Listen here you fucking monster!" he roughly shoved me down on the floor. And started to kick me in the stomach. I started to curl into a ball to relieve my stomach of the pain only to get bruises on my back and legs.

"Your nothing but a freak! No one will every want to be your friend. You should be grateful that you are still in this house and not in a lab somewhere. You will listen to whatever I tell you to do. No ands, ifs, or buts about it. Go to your room now before I kill you myself." With that he walked out the door. Most likely to go to the local pub or bar.

I slowly uncurled from my position on the floor. The pain was bearable. He went easy on me tonight, I thought grimly. I made my up to my room. My room wasn't all that grand. A normal size bed was in one corner of the room. The room had black walls and carpet. The curtains were also black. The bedspread was a crimson red. As you may have guessed my favorite colors are red and black. There was a wooden dresser in the left corner with a stereo on top of it. Then beside my bed was a night stand with the dreaded alarm clock on it.

I slowly walked over to my dresser and got out some clothes to prepare myself for bed. I thought about how I meet the really nice people today. I sighed as I finishes changing. Then I thought on how my stepfather called me a monster. That always seemed to be his favorite word to call me ever since he married her mother. He's right though, I thought sadly. I am a monster.

Ever since I was born I was different. Heck I never even knew my real father. I turned restlessly in my bed. Well no use in dwelling on such pessimistic thoughts.

**Fast forward to Monday**

It's Monday. Joy, joy. Sakura was walking out of the highschool office when she saw Tohru, Well today might actually go all right if she's in my class. With that she ran up to catch up with Tohru.

"Tohru! Wait up!" I shouted with a smile.

"Good morning Sakura-chan! How have you been?" She smiled brightly at me.

I grinned in return. "Never better. Do you know where class 2-D is?"

"Oh that's the same class as me! Come on, you can meet my friends. I'm sure they'll like you. Yuki and Kyo might be happy to see you as well!" Tohru said while grabbing my hand and leading down the hall.

As we walked into the classroom, many people turned to look at me. I looked nervously about. Me and groups of people just don't mix. Tohru led me over to two girls. One looked all gothic like with long black hair. She also had her nails painted black. The other girl was tall and had semi long blond hair. Half of it was covering her face.

"Sakura-chan, these are my two best friends. This is Arisa Uotani and that is Saki Hanajima. Guys this is Sakura Kira. She's new here." Tohru smiled. _RING_ "Uh well, Sakura-chan, why don't you sit next to me."

I smiled, "Sure. That will be great." I took the desk on Tohru's right closest to the window. Just then the teacher came in.

"All right settle down class. Today we have a new transfer student and I want you all to treat with her with respect!" She said while glancing at some of the boys in the classroom. "Sakura Kira will you please stand. Tell us a little about yourself."

I stood up with a nervous smile plastered on my ace. "My name is Sakura Kira and I just moved here from America. I'm seventeen and my favorite animal is the leopard." With that I sat back down.

**Fast forward to lunch**

I walked around during my lunch period. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. The school was pretty decent, if anything I like all the trees around it. I walked towards a tree and sat down. I pulled out my sketchbook and began to draw a beautiful egret.

Tohru and her friends noticed Sakura sitting underneath a oak tree. Turning around , " lets go keep her company." With that she walked off towards Sakura. "Hello Sakura-chan! How did you like the classes here so far?"

"Overwhelmingly fun!" I said with a false smile. "They were all right."

"TOHRUUUUUUU!" shouted a blond girl. "Kyo hit me! Wahhhhhh!"

"Oh don't cry Momiji-kun! It's all right you poor thing." Tohru said with care in her eyes.

"What the hell do you think your doing wearing the girls uniform! Have you no shame!" Kyo shouted.

"Now Kyo, the uniform looks good on Momiji." I said while looking at Kyo with a smile.

Kyo looked over towards me, but quickly averted his gaze to the ground. Then I glanced at Momiji. " The names Sakura."

"Yay another friend!" With this he started to jump up and down with joy. That's when I noticed the taller boy behind him. He had black and white hair, which I thought was odd, and gray eyes.

"Ah Hatsuharu-kun! Nice to see you again. How have you been?" Tohru looked at him questionably. "Fine," he looked over to Kyo, "Ready to finish our fight."

Everyone sweatdrops.

"Hmpff. Forget it! Your not worth my time, damn cow." Kyo shouted. Just then the bell rang.

"Well, better get to class or were going to be late!" Tohru said as she glanced over her shoulder at the rest of us.

**All right! Chapter 2 done! Im so happy. It's like three pages long on my word processor. LoL. There will be more kyo in the next chap I hope.!**

**Oh one more thing. Pittsburgh Steelers are going to the Superbowl! lol ihad to do that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The little people are coming! God math is so boring! Im fading away from boredom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket.**

_Fast forward to the last period of the day_

"Okay class. Today I'm going to assign you partners or your first project of the year!" The teacher smirked and chuckled to herself when she heard some moans. "This is a project of your choice, as long as it relates to history. After all, this is a history class."

"Partners are Yuki and Tohru. Hana and Uo. Kyo and Sakura." (And plenty of other names. Lol)

"now get with your partner for the last fifteen minutes of class. With that she went to go sit at her desk.

Sakura glanced towards Kyo, it didn't look like he was thrilled to do a project. In fact he didn't even attempt to walk over to her desk. With a sigh she got up and walked over to the orange haired boy.

" Hey Kyo. Any ideas on what to do the project on?" I asked nicely.

"Hmpff, whatever. I don't care."

"You could be a little bit more helpful, you know." I said irritably

Yuki, who was sitting two desks away from Kyo glared at him. "You do know that her grade is going to go down because of you. Stupid cat."

"What did you call me!" Kyo yelled. He stood up abruptly, knocking the chair he was sitting in over.

"You heard me. Stupid cat!" Yuki drawled out the last two words, which pissed Kyo off severely.

The bell rang.(wow that kinda sounds gay. It's just the fact that I'm writing this story now and the bell actually did ring. So now I'm in my next class, writing this for all the people who read it.) The majority of the people filed out of the classroom door.

The teacher walked up too the two raging teens. " Hey you two! Take this fight outside." With that, the teacher ushered Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Sakura out of the classroom door.

"You guys shouldn't fight in school. It'll get you both into trouble." Tohru said worriedly.

This caused both of them to look away. It was as if they didn't want to disappoint her, Sakura thought.

"Don't worry about them Tohru. Boys will be boys." This caused the boys to look up at her.

"Oh Sakura-chan! Since your Kyo's partner, why don't you come over. You can work on it together and then you can stay for dinner." Tohru said cheerfully.

"Hmmm, sounds like a good plan to me. What do you think Kyo?"

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled.

"I'll just leave a message to my parents." While calling her house, she was unaware of a person watching her. "Okay! Ready to go?" With that they all started towards Shigure's house.

They were now on the forest path when Yuki spoke up, "Miss Kira, I've noticed all the bruises on your arms and face. How did you acquire all those bruises?" This caught the attention of Kyo and Tohru, who can now clearly see the bruises.

Sakura's eyes grew round and then looked down to the ground.

"Hey, you don't have to tell us, if you don't want to." Kyo said.

She shook her head, "No, it's allright. Yuki asked a question and I shall answer. Not all families are great. It just so happens that the one I have is one of the bad ones. My stepather abuses me almost every night. For big or small things, or things I have done wrong. No matter what I do or how hard I try, he always finds a reason to beat me." As she said this she glanced up at their faces. There was a mix of emotions on all of their faces. Her tears though glistened on her cheeks as she continued, "It's just so wrong and unfair. It's not my fault that I am what I am." (Oooooooo the drama! Lol sorry, it's the lack of sleep. I had to stay up late to watch Inuyasha. It was a good episode too.)

"Oh you poor girl!" Tohru said. She also had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry you have to go through that. If you need anything or someone to talk to, you can come to me." She said sincerly.

Sakura smiled, "Thankyou Tohru. That means a lot to me. But please lets go onto some less somber topics."

"That's right Sakura. So what do you guys want for dinner today?" Tohru asked the group.

"Nothing with leeks" Kyo said.

They have now reached the house. Yuki went straight to his room and Tohru went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Leaving Kyo and Sakura alone. Kyo lead Sakura to the table and they both sat down. They started and finished their homework for all of their classes, except or history.

_Fast forward to dinner time_

"Hey Tohru, the good smells really good." Shigure said as he stepped out of the doorway. It just so happened that while he was talking to Tohru, Kyo and Sakura were having their own little argument.

"Move your stupid shit dumbass!" Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"Hmpff, why should I?"

"Move it now!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Fine then! I'll move it and don't come complaining to me afterwards either!" She smirked as she grabbed the bag and emptied its contents onto the floor. Books and pieces of paper went everywhere. Pens and pencils rolled around on the floor. Some pencils rolled towards Shigure. He didn't noticed until he stepped on a few. They made him lose his balance and he began to fall face forward.

"Oh no, Shigure!" Tohrusaid completly forgot about the curse at that moment, went to catch him.

POOF

In Tohru's arms was a big black dog. Shigure's clothes were laying some ways off from them.

"Um... Tohru? Why did Shigure turn into a dog?" Sakura asked a bit warily.

In the background, both Kyo and Yuki put their heads in their hands. Though they were surprised at how calm and even her voice was.

"Well Sakura," the dog began.

"EEK! The dog talks!" She said as she sat up abruptly, crashing into Yuki. To all of their surprise Yuki didn't transform!

"Please Sakura, just sit down." Shigure said to her.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"As I was saying. The Sohma family is cursed. Yuki is the rat and Kyo is the cat. When we get severely ill or when we are hugged by the opposite gender we transform. Our curse is the curse of the zodiac. When we transform back though...POOF... we're completely naked.

Both girls turned around in a hurry. "Okay it's safe now. Didn't mean to expose you both to things you weren't ready for." Shigure laughed. (One of the many lines so overly used. I see it a lot in other stories.) "Akito will have to be informed of this. Sakura you can't tell anyone else." he said seriously. "Now how bout dinner."

And thus the day went by quickly and Sakura left to go home.

**That's all people! Till next time. Please review. Also please tell me about mistakes because i know my writings not 100 perfect. Auf Wiedersehen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to say thankyou to all that has read my story. It means alot to me reading your reviews. Sorry that it took so long to update, I just got bogged down with school work. Stupid school. Well here it is, chapter 4.! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket's characters**

So they found the other cursed one, Akito thought with disdain. That means that he lied to me about if his child was cursed. Akito was in his gloomy chambers waiting for Hatori to come in to give him his usual checkup.

He was leaning on the ledge of his window sill watching the white doves fly. He held out his hand waiting for one to get curious enough to perch on his hand. One did.

Such pity that life is so fragile, he thought, as his hand closed around the bird. I will not let this girl get away this time. She's a Sohma and therefore will submit to me. I will also take her away from her so called family. His grips tighten around the poor frantic bird that realized its mistake on landing on his hand. His hold tightens at every thought, as the bird tried in vain to get loose. She will not escape, was his last thought before he finally crushed the bird.

He released his grip and watched the bird fall to the ground. Some blood trickled down his fingertips as he stared at the sky. The sound of knocking interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." was all he said.

Hatori walked in as stoic as always. Akito walked over to his futon and sat down. Hatori began his examination in silence.

"I want you to bring her to me. I would like to speak to her." Akito said rather darkly. Hatori nodded as he began packing up his equipment. "When would you like her to be over here?" was his neutral reply.

"Friday. Now get out." with that he turned his back to him. Hatori stood and left the room. He headed towards the phone to inform Shigure about Akito's plans with the girl. And to see if he if can bring her over.

_Fast forward to Thursday_

Sakura went over Shigure's house almost every other day. Her and Tohru were in the Kitchen now. Sakura was showing Tohru how to make Spaghetti.(I know spaghetti is an Italian food, but hey I love spaghetti so that's what she is going to make. .) She was surprised at how eager Tohru was in learning how to make new things. Especially if it was learning how to cook some American foods. She sat down and watched Tohru move about the Kitchen, and then she noticed something outside. She then shifted her gaze to whatever was outside. She then realized that it was Kyo.

He was out there doing his martial arts. She watched in awe as he was completing a set of punches. She noticed that he had a very well toned body and a very nice set of abs. While she was watching Kyo, she didn't notice Shigure enter the Kitchen.

"The food smells great Tohru. What are you making?" Shigure asked while looking over her shoulder in curiosity.

"Oh! It's just spaghetti. Sakura-chan helped in preparing it." said a flustered Tohru. She was now straining the noodles to rid them of the boiling water they were cooking in. She then poured them back into the pot. While she was doing this Shigure was trying to get Sakura's attention.

Sakura, as one would say, is off in la la land. She didn't even notice Shigure waving his hand in front of her face. She was broken out of her thoughts when Shigure flicked her nose.

" What? What was that for?" said a startled Sakura.

"I've been trying to get attention for the past two minutes." replied a smirking Shigure as he saw what Sakura was staring at. "But it seems you were in to much of a daze staring at Kyo."

"What? NO! I wasn't staring at Kyo! I was just admiring the scenery outside of your house." replied a flustered Sakura with a faint blush on her cheeks. The door into the kitchen opened to reveal a sweaty Kyo. Sakura looked up and her and made eye contact with Kyo. She then realized what she was doing an looked away quickly.

"So you still deny that you were caught staring at Kyo. Anyways, Akito would like to meet with you. Do you have time tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah I do."

"Good maybe Yuki or Kyo could escort you to the main house. Ah speaking of Yuki and Kyo, here they are. Which one of you two would be kind enough to escort Sakura to the main house tomorrow?" Shigure asked in a pleasant tone.

"Does Akito have anything to do with request?" Yuki asked in a calm voice.

"Well, yes he does. He wants to speak to Sakura. I don't know why so don't bother asking me about what." replied Shigure.

"I'll do it." Said a voice from the doorway.

"Ah Kyo didn't see you there. Could it be that our little Kitty has feelings for Sakura. Oh, this is so interesting." mused Shigure. He then launched into a song. " Kyo and Sakura sitting in a tree K I S S I N G..."(you all know how that song goes.) Next thing Shigure knew it he was punched by both Kyo and Sakura. They both had faint blushes on their cheeks.

"Dinners ready!" called a happy Tohru. They all went to eat.

_After dinner_

"Well I got to get home, it's getting late." Sakura said while putting on her shoes.

"Why don't I walk you home Miss Kira." Yuki asked.

"No it's all right. I won't get lost. Don't worry about me." with that she walked out the door.

She took a few steps towards the path and turned around. "Yes Kyo? What do you want?"

"You shouldn't walk home alone in these woods. You don't know who could lurking around these woods." Kyo replied while looking at her. "So I'll walk you home."

A small smile played on her lips. "Thanks Kyo." With that they walked to her house.

When they reached Sakura's house, there was a awkward silence. Sakura turned around to face Kyo. "Thanks for walking me home Kyo." She smiled up to the orange haired boy.

"It wasn't a big deal. Hey. If your not busy on Saturday, would you like to go out to the movies or something?"

Sakura's eyes went round. _Oh my god! He's asking me out! _Sakura fidgeted a bit. "Sure I would love to go to the movies with you Kyo." Sakura replied shyly.

"Well goodnight Kyo. Thanks again for walking me home. See you tomorrow." with that Sakura opened the door to her house. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled as she saw Kyo smile.

"Goodnight Sakura." Kyo smiled to himself as he turned around to begin his walk home.

She smiled to herself as she closed the door.

**That's the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it took so long to update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any fruits basket**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Sakura groaned as she turned over to turn off the alarm clock. The clock read 6:30. She sat up in her bed. She was having thoughts as to what would the head of the Sohma house would want to talk to her for. She sighed. Might as well get dressed, with that she got up and headed towards her closet. She pulled out her long skirt and uniform top. _I hate these uniforms! At least in America, I was allowed to wear whatever I wanted. _After she got dressed she began to brush her hair. She decided to leave it down today. She then went to apply some black eyeliner to complete her look for the day. After she finished that she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

She noticed as she was walking down the steps at how the quiet the house was. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mom sitting at the table. She cleared her thoart to make her presence known. When her mother looked up and saw her, she smiled.

"Your stepfather will be gone or a month. He had an invitation to meet the head of some company in America." she said

I smiled, "Well the house will be quiet at least for the month. By the way mom, I will be going over Tohru's house today for a while after school. I'll be there for a few hours or so."

"Okay. Just get home as soon as you can. Now eat some breakfast before you go, you can't start your day without some breakfast." she sipped her coffee and continued to read the magazine in front of her.

I nodded, while pulling a glass out of the cupboard. I walked towards the fridge and pulled out the milk. After I finished my cup of milk, I put the milk back into the fridge. I went to another cupboard and pulled out a packet of toaster strudels. I then popped them into the toaster and waited. After they were done I put the icing on top of them. To me the icing is the best part! When I finished this I walked over to the table and began to eat my food.

While eating I began thinking about my real father. The father I never knew. My mom said there were some family issues that prevented them from getting married. After that, she decided to move to America to get a new start. We had a happy life there till she married Jason, my stepfather. At first he was really sweet and nice, but over the years he grew meaner and meaner. Then one day he found out about my curse and that's when the beatings start to come. He normally doesn't beat me when my mother is home and he said that if I ever told her he would send me off to the nearest science lab.

"Sakura, honey, you better get going or you're going to be late for school." That broke my thoughts and I placed my cup and plate into the sink. I then walked towards the door and picked up my backpack. "Bye mom!" I called out as I walked out the door. "Be back later."

Fast forward to the last 10 minutes of school.

"Class you have the last ten minutes of the period to yourself." With that the teacher walked up to her desk and went onto her computer. She started to type as the class gave a little cheer.

I sighed, today was a long day, and it only seemed to be even longer since I had to visit Akito. I began to doodle pictures of leopards and regular house cats. I was so absorbed into my drawing that I didn't even hear the bell ring.

"Hey lets go!" Kyo peered over my shoulder to look at my drawing. "That's really good." My drawing was of leopard lying on a tree branch. In its two front pays was a house cat lying there. The background was an African savannah plain with various other animals.

I smiled at the compliment. "Thanks. Ready to go?"

"Yeah come on." with that we both headed toward the main house. As we neared Akito's chambers, Kyo stopped and grabbed my hand. "Whatever you do don't make him angry. I don't want him to hurt you."

I looked up into Kyo's face and saw the concern in his facial expression. I reached up and touched his cheek with my hand. "Don't worry Kyo. I'll be fine. I won't provoke his anger. Thanks for looking out for me. I stood up and gave him a quick, but soft peck on the cheek before I turned around. I walked up to the door and knocked twice.

"Come in." said the voice on the other side of the door.

I opened the door and walked into the gloomy chambers. I noticed the man sitting by his window staring out of into space. He was very skinny and pale. He had black hair cut the same way Yuki's was.

I stood there not knowing what to do. He noticed this and motioned for me to sit down.

"So you know about the curse do you not?" he asked while looking me over.

I nodded nervously, while I watched him.

"Tell me, why do you not transform when one of the jyunishi hug you?" he asked this rather calmly.

"I dunno." I wasn't going to tell him about my curse.

"Why should I allow you to keep your memories then?"

"Please sir, I will not tell anyone about the curse. Also you wouldn't have to worry much whenever I'm with them in public places." I said hoping he wouldn't have my memories suppressed. Kyo told me, on the way here, that the one named Hatori suppresses the memories of whoever Akito wishes their memories to be taken away. I looked up nervously; he just makes me so uneasy.

"Fine. I'll let you keep your memories or the time being. That is all you can go." I knew a dismissal when I heard one. I was very relieved when ever he said that I can keep my memories. I bowed slightly while saying thank you, and then walked out the door.

I saw Kyo leaning against the wall. I smiled to him. "I can keep my memories for the time being." I said in a happy tone. "Ich bin fröhliche!" (I am happy!)

He glanced at me like I was insane. Then shook his head and gave a little laugh. "Come on I'll walk you home"

While on the way home I managed to tell him all about how American schools are totally different than Japanese schools. I was very sad that we reached my house so fast. Time really does fly when you're having fun.

"Well thanks Kyo for being my escort to and fro the main house. I really appreciate it."

A slight blush made its way up to Kyo's cheeks. "It wasn't a problem."

"Awww! Are you blushing? Awww! You are." Sakura laughed as his face got redder.

"NO! I'm not blushing! So stop saying that!" His face would match his eyes if he blushed a bit more.

Sakura laughed, "you are clearly in denial. I'll see you tomorrow Kyo." Kyo grabbed her arm and faced her so that he can see her face. He leaned forward and placed his lips onto her soft lips

It was a short and tender kiss. When they broke away Kyo laughed.

"Look who's blushing now."

Sakura smiled shyly. "I'll see you tomorrow Kyo. Goodbye."

"See you tomorrow."

With that she walked into her house, as Kyo walked back to his place.

**Well that's the end of this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can. I'm also opened to suggestions.** **I also have a question to you all. Is Akito a man or a woman? Please, if you know the answer tell me. Also what animal would you like Sakura to change into. The wolf and fox to me seem to be used a lot, so I was thinking of a different animal for her to change into. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile. It's my schools fault. I had SATs in May and then there were so many tests and papers. Mmfff teachers honestly don't believe in the easy last few weeks of school. Then the dreaded finals came up. Whoever invented the idea of finals should die and burn. Anyways, thanks to all who have reviewed chapter five.

**Disclaimer I do not own fruits basket**

I woke up to the sound of the birds singing. The light from the bright sun illuminated my room. Some rays of light landed on my face causing me to groan and shift so it wasn't there anymore. I groggily opened my eyes and glanced at the clock. The clock read 7:30. I groaned again. Why do I have to be an early riser. I hate it.

Then I remembered the previous day. The meeting with Akito and the walk home with Kyo. The kiss I shared came back to me vividly. I smiled to myself as remembered the warmth of his lips against mine. I sighed and decided to get out of bed.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and then proceeded to my closet. There I skimmed the clothes that were hanging. Hmm. This black camisole will do. Then I grabbed a blue over shirt to complete the outfit. After I got dressed I walked down the steps and headed towards the kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen I noticed a piece of paper on the table. I walked towards the table and glanced down at the paper. I then rolled my eyes after I finished reading the note. "Joy, I get to clean before my date today." I mumbled to myself. I grabbed an apple and sat down at the kitchen table. I munched quietly and thoughtfully at my apple.

After I finished my apple I walked over to the stereo. I then shifted through my cd mixes till I found the one I was looking for. Once I found it I placed it into the stereo. I grinned to myself as it started to play. As it played I grabbed various cleaners and proceeded to the living room. I sang along to the lyrics and swayed my hips while cleaning. Once I finished cleaning the coffee table in the living room, my favorite song came on. I grinned to myself. Then I started to sing along to Hips don't lie by Shakira.

I went like this for a good few hours. Soon I got all of the cleaning done. I glanced at the clock and noticed I had an hour to get ready before Kyo was at her door. I grabbed my long brown skirt and a nice green blouse and headed to the shower. After that I got dressed and started to work on my hair. I placed it in a semi messy bun and then worked on my makeup. I applied green eyeliner and then used a nice shade of green eye shadow. As soon as I was done applying the makeup I heard the doorbell ring.

I slipped on my sandals and grabbed my purse before heading to the door. I opened it to reveal... Kyo. ( well who else would it be.) He was wearing a tight black shirt with a pair of green cargo pants. He smiled at me.

"You ready to go?" he asked. One can tell he was nervous with the way he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Yes I'm ready to go." I walked out and locked the door behind me. I then turned to Kyo with a smile, "now lets go."

They began to head to the movie theater. During their walk Kyo kept glancing down to my hand. He then went to take my hand in his. I smiled when he did this and continued to walk in blissful silence to the theater.

Movie Theater

"So what do you want to see Sakura?" Kyo asked while looking at the movie listings.

"Hmmm. How about Pirates of the Carribean. I heard that it is a good movie."I answered back

"Sounds good to me." he then walked over to the ticket booth and bought the tickets. "Okay, got the tickets, lets go." We linked hands again and walked into the lobby. "Hey, would you like a drink or something?"

"Can I get a pepsi then?" I asked him

"Sure."

After we got everything that we needed, we went into the show room.

"That was an awesome movie." I laughed while walking out of the movie theaters with Kyo trailing behind me. He smiled

"I'm glad you liked the movie. It was pretty good. I like all the sword fights in it too. Especially the sword fight between Sparrow and Barbossa." he said with the same amount of energy as I did.

"Come I have somewhere else to take you before we can call it a night." he said while taking my hand in his.

"Oh really, and where is this place you plan on taking me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it. You'll see it once we get there." He replied playfully while we walked down the streets.

"Okay, this is it." He said as we stopped in front of a restaurant.

I looked at it in awe. It was a rather beautiful restaurant.

"Come, lets go in." He laughed at my expression and lead me into the restaurant.

I smiled and followed him in.

It was now nightfall and we were in front of my house.

"Thanks for taking me out Kyo." I looked up at him gratefully.

"Feh. It was nothing. I did enjoy spending the time with you though." he replied with a slight blush.

"I really enjoyed it too." I said with a happy smile.

He returned the smile. "Can we have another get together on Wednesday?"

Sure why not." I laughed. "Goodnight Kyo." With that I stepped up to him and placed a small kiss on his lips. I smirked when I saw him blush a little.

"Goodnight Sakura." he said as I walked into my house.

This is the end of chapter 6. I am in the process of writing chapter 7 right now. So hopeully i'll have that up by Saturday. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I would like to thank PerplexedKiss for reviewing. Also sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner. It's been a busy summer so far for : I do not own any of the fruits basket characters.**

It was now Monday and Monday meant another day in hell. Hell, as in school. I sighed as I sat down in my seat.

"Good morning Sakura-chan! How was your weekend?" Tohru asked in her cheery voice.

"Hello Tohru. I had a great weekend. Thanks for asking. So you doing anything today?" I asked as I watched Uo and Kyo get into another argument.

"Well today I was thinking that we can all get together to play a game of volleyball after school." she said with a smile.

"What a great idea Miss Honda. I'm sure everyone else would agree to play." Yuki said as he took the seat on Tohru's left.

"I agree with Yuki-kun, it is a good idea. I'll be willing to play." I replied cheerfully.

"Right! Now we have to ask the others." she stood up to find the others.

AFTER SCHOOL

" Okay everyone! The goal is to keep the ball in the air as long as you can. And make sure it goes over the net." Tohru said as everyone gathered around her. "Lets do rock or paper to pick teams."

"On three everyone. One. Two. Three." As soon as I finished hands went up into the air as fists or open hands.

"Okay so Haru, Uo, Yuki, and I are on one team. Momiji, Hana, Kyo, and Tohru are on the other team. So lets play.

AFTERWARD

Everyone started heading towards their respective homes. All who were left was me and Kyo. I smiled at him.

"Did you have fun today?" I inquired.

"Yeah. It was nice having everyone here to play. But hey I know something that is even more fun to do than play a game of volleyball." He smirked as he looked down at me.

"Oh really? And what pray tell would that be?" I asked glancing up into his eyes.

"This." And with that he suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into him. That's when he claimed my lips with his own. His arms were wrapped around my body holding on to me as if he was afraid that I would disappear.

I wrapped my on arms around him. I slowly traced my tongue over his soft lips begging entrance. He quickly opened his mouth and allowed me entrance. Next thing we knew it our tongues were in a little war of dominance as we explored each others mouths. Are hands roaming over each others bodies. I let out a gasp whenever his hands found their way under my shirt touching my bare flesh. His hands then roamed further up my sides and slightly brushed against my breast then slowly went back down.

He slowly broke away from my lips and started trailing kisses down my neck. I let out a soft moan as he was doing this. I had to stand on my tiptoes when ever I did the same thing he did to me. I claimed his lips with my own for a last final kiss, and then I broke away and smiled up to him.

"We should be getting home. I'm sure you don't want Shigure pestering you either." I said while looking at his beautiful crimson eyes.

He let out a chuckle. "That's for sure. Come I'll walk you home." He smiled as he offered his arm to me. I took it willingly. And then we started our way to my house.

Once we reached my house. He claimed my mouth with his once more. He pulled away slowly as he gazed at me fondly.

"You know you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Sakura would you go out with me Wednesday night?"

"Sure Kyo. I will." I kissed him once again. "Goodnight Kyo."

"Goodnight Sakura." Then he started heading down the streets to his own home.

I smiled to myself as I slipped into my house. Tonight was great and I just couldn't wait till Wednesday comes.

**Well I hope you people enjoyed that chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. So I you liked this chapter review please. If you didn't please review anyways and tell me what you didn't like about it. All your reviews encourage me to write more, so I would appreciate it greatly you if you did. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ta ta!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimor: I do not own fruits basket.**

**Allright, so I have decided that I shall continue on with my story. I'm sorry to all the people who actually liked this story, sorry that I haven't been updating it or I probably should have taken it off. But I'm going to try my hardest to finish this story.**

It was now Tuesday, which meant another day at school. I got to my school early that day to check out some books for mine and Kyo's history project. We have decided to do our history project on the ancient Egyptians. Finally I got all the books I needed and walked back to the classroom. The whole gang (Yuki, kyo, tohru, ect.) were already there. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys, how's it going!" I said happily. For some reason I'm in a good mood.

Yuki smiled up at me. "Pretty good Miss Kira, how are you?"

"I'm doing great thanks" I said this as I walked over to Kyo and smiled up to him. "Hey Kyo, I went to the library this morning and checked out some books for our history project. Did you want to hang out after school to work on it?"

"Yeah, sure. We can go to my place." Kyo said as he sat down at his desk.

"What's this Kyo's being all nice and friendly. Are you sick! Are you really Kyo?" said Uo as she leaned down on his desk and squinted at him to make sure its actually him.

"What are you talking about of course its me. And I'm not sick!" shouted kyo as he stood up and started rolling up one of his sleeves. "Did you have a problem with me being nice Yankee!"

"Hmmmm. No I was just amazed that you even have a nice bone in ya." Said Uo as she sat down in her desk.

Please guys stop arguing class is going to start soon." Said a frantic Tohru.

"Yeah guys I don't want to end up in detention for disrupting the class." I said with a laugh.

I sat in the desk next to Kyo. The bell rang and classes began.

The end of the school day finally arrived. During class it rained and soaked the ground. You could see the rain drops glistening on the grass and surrounding vegetation. The breeze was nice and cool. Tohru had to go to her part time job and Yuki decided to walk her to work, which left me and Kyo to walk to his place alone.

"So Kyo, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well you know.. Martial arts, training, and more training… Ughh well I guess I really don't do much in my spare time. What about you?"

By now we have reached the forested path to Shigure's house. The dirt path was quite muddy.

"Well I like to draw and read most of the time. Then I also like to jog and go for walks in the wilderness." As I was saying the last word in my sentence my foot landed in a particularly slick spot.

"Ah!" I landed on my ass in a puddle of mud.

"Sakura! Are you all right?" He rushed to my side, and took in my appearance. I was now sporting a nice muddy look, supported with the nice clumps of brown mud clinging to my shirt, pants and arms.

Kyo chuckled. "You know that's a good look for you."

I glared up at him and stuck my tongue out at him. "Instead of laughing at me you could at least help me up you know.

Yeah here." He extended his hand down to me. I smiled up at him sweetly and grabbed it. Then I yanked! Thud.

"What was that for?"

I started laughing, "That's what you get for not helping me out fast enough."

"Oh really." He said with a smirk. I was too busy laughing to notice him picking up a nice clump of mud. Then he threw it at me.

Plop! I looked at him with startled surprised eyes. "Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

I threw my own dirt ball at him. Then I tackled him! We wrestled each other in the mud. He won he had me pinned down between him and the muddy earth. We were both covered in mud.

He looked into my eyes and then leaned down to claim my lips. We shared a passionate kiss. My hands started to roam up his hard abdominals and up his wonderfully sculpted chest. He broke the kiss first and stared into my eyes.

"Sakura, you're so beautiful, even if you're covered in mud" he said with a laugh. He leaned down again and claimed my lips again. As we kissed I started to lean up and somehow managed to claim the top position with me straddling him.

I smiled down at him. "I'm very glad I meet you Kyo. Life is a lot more bearable with you around." I lay down on top of him with my head resting on his chest. I felt his strong arms wrap around me.

"Sakura, I love you"

I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I love you too Kyo" I gave him a simple kiss and then sat up. I smiled down at him and wiggled my hips back and forth slightly. Kyo now noticed the position we were in blushed as he became aroused. I grinned down at him.

"Why Kyo, I see that you're blushing. Care to tell me why." I laughed as I moved my hips again. I then leaned down and gave him a deep kiss. Once again our tongues fought for dominance. I broke the kiss.

"You know Kyo we should probably get going. I'm sure Shigure is probably curious as to why no ones home yet. Also Yuki could be on his way back as well."

With that said I got off him and proceeded to collect my muddied up bag. Then went to Kyo and we walked in companionable silence to Shigure's place.

As we were walking into the door Shigure was walking down the stares. He spoted us and raised an eyebrow.

"And what have you to been doing! Hopefully nothing naughty!" He said in a singsong voice. I laughed a little.

Kyo shouted, "It's nothing like that you pervert. We both fell down on a slippery part of the path on the way here!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say Kyo!" Shigure said with a laugh. "you should both wash up, so you don't go trekking mud through the entire house."

Once the both of us finished our showers, and I had to borrow a shirt from Kyo and some pants from Tohru, we finally started our history project.

**That's were I'm leaving the story off. Please review. Once again I'm sorry to keep people waiting on this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was a beautiful and peaceful day. Kyo was sitting in the classroom taking notes while thinking about yesterday's events. He thought about how he had her pinned down in the mud and then holding her in his arms. Wait! Hold her in my arms. He frowned at that thought. How was it possible? I should have transformed! He glances over to where Sakura sat; taking notes studiously while the teacher talks.

Sakura felt someone watching her so she paused in her note taking and glanced over her shoulder. Ah ha! It's Kyo staring at me. She gave him a small smile and then turned around to continue with her notes. I wonder why he was staring at me. Maybe he was thinking about yesterday. It didn't occur to me until after I got home that I didn't transform. I wonder why that is. It's not like I'm related to his family. Hmm, I dunno. It's a mystery to me, I'll worry about it latter.

School was soon out. Sakura was walking with Kyo towards the front entrance of the school. "Hey Kyo, did you want to take a walk in the park?"

Kyo shrugged "sure lets go." He grabbed her hand as they walked from the school and towards the direction of the park.

This exchange was witnessed by the rest of the gang.

"Wow, I think someone has tamed carrot head." Stated Uo

"I think your right." Said Yuki, with a nod of his head.

"I sense the same waves from her. They are very similar to the rest of the Sohmas." Said Saki.

"It's so nice out today. The weather is gorgeous!" said Sakura happily. Kyo smiled at her.

"Yeah. Beautiful."

She beamed at him and then skipped merrily ahead. Unfortunelty as she was in the process of turning around then corner, she ran straight into an unsuspecting man.

Ah! Omfff! Poof

Kyo ran towards where Sakura went around the corner. As he got there, there was a mist surrounding her and the poor guy she ran into.

"Sakura are you okay?"

Once the mist cleared, Kyo was shocked at what he saw. There was a giant leopard underneath the man. The man who looked down at what he landed on and screamed. He quickly scrambled off her and away from the feline. The leopard looked at Kyo with her feline eyes before she bent down to grab her clothes and bolted to the nearest bushes. Kyo took off after her, leaving the poor man behind.

Sakura! Where are you?" he shouted as he looked around several bushes to find her. After going around the fifth bush he found the leopard.

She looked up at Kyo as he approached her. He knelt down beside her.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"Sorry, Kyo, I know I should have told you. It's just I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry." She felt so bad at not telling him sooner.

"Hey it's fine. Not like I would have told you about my curse you know." He said this as he put his hand under her chin and raised her face up to look him in the eyes.

"I forgive you" and he leaned in and gave her a peck on her cold nose.

"I'm going to hide behind this bush before I change back. She went behind the bush. Next thing Kyo heard was the all to familiar poof sound of a person changing back to their original form. He heard rustling of clothes as Sakura got dressed. She came out two minutes later fully clothed and sat down on the log.

"I can't really tell you why I transform when I am hugged by the opposite gender because I don't know the answer myself. I've been like this ever since I was born. My mother just told me I was special. So I thought nothing of it." I looked up at Kyo. I am sorry you found out about it this way, I really did want to tell you.

"Hey, like I said it's fine." He held out his hand to her. She smiled and let him help her stand up. He pulled her into him and hugged her. She slowly wrapped her hands around him.

"Like I said, it's fine. He pulled away a bit to look at her. Let's go out to eat okay?"

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. They walked off in the direction toward the nearest restaurant.

All the way on the other side of the park, Shigure and Hatori where sitting on a bench smoking. They saw the whole scene of her transformation.

"Hmm, well this is interesting wouldn't you agree Ha-san?" Shigure said as he puffed on his cigarette.

"Indeed. They need to be more careful. By now that man is long gone. Let's just hope he doesn't believe what he has seen."

"Do you suppose we should tell Akito what we saw?" inquired Shigure as he looked at Hatori out of the corner of his eye.

"Sadly I think we should." He threw the cigarette to the ground and stomped it out.

"I'm heading back to the main house. I'll call you later on what he says." With that he walks off.

"Hmm he actually left me all alone in the park. He's so mean! Well time to go home, maybe Tohru has dinner done." With that he walked towards his home in the middle of the woods.


End file.
